ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The 14th Saiyan (Present Verse)
The 14th Saiyan The '14th Saiyan' (十四番 サイヤ人, Juuyonban Saiya-jin)is a fictional DBZ OC created by James around 2012. He only appears when the 13 other Saiyans perform the "group fusion." (The normal Fusion dance is with 2 people and lasts for half an hour or 30 minutes, then if a group fusion was done with 13 people i.e. 13 people x 30min = 390 minute fusion time in total! Meaning he has plenty of time to be in that state for whatever or whoever he's up against) When this happens the amulet imprinted from their bodies leave forming into a necklace around the 14th Saiyan's neck. His clothing is a combination of a Saiyan Elite, Bardock's and Bulma's armor except the lower rib part is missing replaced with a hardened shell. Also wrist guards are similar to the ones used by Tora. He does have a tail, but it's unknown if he has gone through the Great Ape transformation or not. Personality/Martial Status There was inherent concern of having multiply personalities, but the '14th Saiyan' is able to maintain a confident yet focused mind in combat. However like all pure blood Saiyan roots he has high morale for 'Saiyan Pride and Honor.' Boasting every now and then about it. Martal Status: Single Power Level Each of the individual 13 are equivalent to a SSJ Gogeta(2,500,000,000) at base form, but when at SSJ themselves it is raised by two levels(PW 2,500,000,000 x 2 = 5,000,000,000.) The '14th Saiyan' at base form: 32,500,000,000. (When the 'group fusion' is performed, the base power level is multiplied by original 13 Saiyan's power level i.e. PW 2,500,000,000 x 13 = 32,500,000,000.) At Super Saiya-Jin: 35,500,000,000 Full Power Super Saiya-Jin: 51,500,000,000 (Unknown to the Z Fighters if he can go higher then SSJ or not. Apparently there are some restrictions to his power with him claiming that "if a situation where to come down to me using up more than two of the thirteen's actual power inside me? *Shrugs* sure, but since it's me vs. opponents like Deity or Android 99, one or two of the original thirteen is sufficient enough to defeat them without the need of using anything more than that.") According to the information above the 14th Saiyan can draw in power from the original 13 inside himself. And if he wanted to take in all of their power it would equal to this: Original 13 x 14th Saiyan's power level at FPSSJ(51,500,000,000) = 669,500,000,000. Saiyan Transformations Super Saiyan Jin - Unlike previous discoveries of SSJ, he can go SSJ at will like the original 13 can without any effort. It is unknown whether or not can ascend higher than this, BUT he can excel to Full Power SSJ. Full Power Super Saiyan Jin - Compared to the boundaries of past users, the '14th Saiyan' has the innate sense to hold FPSSJ for as long as needed without the high power loss in combat or the sub levels before FPSSJ. (i.e. Ascended, Ultra.) Techniques/Abilities Ki Sense - the ability to detect life forms using [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki].'' Ki Blast - the basic principle of all energy attacks. '' '' '''Ki-''Ma-Ga-Mi Blades!' - The 14th Saiyan can take the available [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki]'' and transfer it into his palm in form of a blade. Some would call it a combination of Frieza's Fissure Slash and Cress's Omni Blade except he can make use of this with both hands instead of the middle and index fingers. There is also no charge up time, meaning he can quickly dispose of this move as soon as possible. Flight - the '14th Saiyan' can fly around in the air with the use of [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki].'' Afterimage Technique - The 14th Saiyan can move at a extreme speed leaving a few recognizable images behind. Used either as an attempt to dodge or prepare for a counterattack against a present opponent. Instant Transmission - It is uncertain how the original 13 nor the '14th Saiyan' were able to perform this technique but prior to the fight with Deity, it suggests that the 13 had made use of this technique when zeroing in on Deity's present location. '''Bottom Feeder' - an attack that that hibernates within a planet's surface. The '14th Saiyan' fires a powerful ball of [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki] into the ground. Then setting himself into a defensive position, he then points at the ground with the current hand in use, moves his hand up a few inches from his chest and clinches his fist. Used to fool the present opponent into believing that he "wasted energy." The attack appears out of the ground around the opponent at a fast yet random manner but always hits its target. (This would be his 1st and for most strongest attack dealing in high amounts of damage but this depends only on how much of his raw power is actually used.) Full Power Bottom Feeder - '''A stronger version of the '''Bottom Feeder. The '14th Saiyan takes the energy from 1 of the 13 inside of him and concentrates on the energy ball stored within the planet's surface with both hands. Then he sets himself into the same defensive position and points at the ground with both hands moving his hands up a few inches from his chest and clinches. The damage output is drastically higher than the original. Poly Energy Blast Volley - A new variation of the dangerous Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The attack fires a series of line shaped polygons leaving the opponent trapped inside a prism of [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki].'' It can be detonated at will. (This is his 2nd most strongest attack and was first used on Deity during a second encounter.) '''Dimensional Time Wave' - a adaptation of the energy wave, the 14th Saiyan can convert the energy wave and focusing it into a checkpoint to travel through time, space and different dimensions. This was first attempted when he noticed Deity had slipped into another dimension. Double Masenko - the '14th Saiyan' can take a normal Masenko-Ha and split it into two parts. However unlike the deduction in power, the 14th Saiyan can increase the amount of'' [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki] for the Double Masenko. 'The Reverse Avalanche '- During the second battle with Deity, Vegito assumed that this would be the '14th Saiyan's' first attempt for a signature attack. He counters the present opponent's left hook by knocking it to the right, follows up with a fast yet deadly uppercut to the lower chin, then he pursues his opponent at a high speed and cuts him/her in two the same way Frieza did with his Fissure Slash technique on planet Namek. Known Enemies Deity - a entity that has shape shifting power. Supposively able to know every type of attack, technique, power, magical ablitliy out in the entire universe. (It exists in a alternate timeline where the Battle of the Gods doesn't happen and Deity appears after the Buu Saga.) It has been defeated twice. Power level: 37,880,000,000 At the beginning of the 1st fight: 24,600,000,000 At the end of the 1st fight: 13,280,000,000 .... At the beginning of the 2nd fight(when particles of Deity went into a black hole): 37,880,000,000 At the end of the 2nd fight: 24,600,000,000 .... Android 99(My version) - This version of Android is in the same timeline where Androids 13 - 18 were not created except Cell which was made every 6 months, then put each into a sleeper ship and send it off Earth. The idea came to mind when Dr Muu, Dr. Raichi and Dr. Gero decided it would be a better move to create multiple Cells and have then nurtured over the courses of years. When that time was right the doctors decided to release them as components of Android 99's configuration. There was a total of 100. It's color is pure black with red eyes. And as per usually 99 turn on the doctors by absorbing them as well. Power level: 29,418,000,000 At the beginning of the fight: 31,749,000,000 At the end of the fight: 2,331,000,000 FriezaReturns 04:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:What if Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by FriezaReturns Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Fusion Fan Fiction Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Characters with tail Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category: Tier 2.5